Ces instants à nous
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Il est extrêmement difficile de faire son deuil, surtout lorsqu'on vient de perdre quelqu'un de très proche.


**Un petit texte sur Mikoto et Anna. Pour Melo et Mira qui m'ont convaicus de choisir ce fandom plutôt que Free ;)**

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que le feu s'était éteint, les membres d'HOMRA étaient tous partis les uns après les autres. La plupart avaient les larmes aux yeux, les autres regardaient devant eux avec détermination. Tous avaient la tête remplis de souvenir du jeune homme. Tous se rappelaient les nombreuses fois où il les avait aidés, les nombreuses fois où il avait pris soin d'eux. Totsuka était partit depuis quelques heures seulement mais son absence se faisait déjà cruellement ressentir.

Bientôt il ne resta plus que deux membres du clan sur les rochers, Anna et Mikoto, le roi et sa princesse. La petite fille avait pris la main de son aîné et elle ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Le roi rouge ne se déroba pas, il en avait autant besoin qu'elle.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, les yeux rivés sur l'océan.

Anna songeait à tous les moments qu'elle avait partagé avec Totsuka. Dans sa tête, les souvenirs se bousculaient. Tristes ou heureux ils se transformaient peu à peu en une boule de douleur qui grandissait dans sa gorge et l'empêchaient de prononcer le moindre mot.

Mais elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de parler pour que Mikoto la comprenne. Le lien qui les unissait était assez fort pour que les paroles soient inutiles. Il serra sa main un peu plus fort dans la sienne et déclara doucement :

« Pleure si tu en as besoin. Ne te retiens pas. »

Et Anna pleura. Tandis que Mikoto entouraient ses épaules de ses bras, ses joues se couvrirent d'eau salée et même si la boule qui lui compressait la gorge était toujours présente, il lui semblait que la douleur était un petit peu, juste un petit peu plus supportable.

Plus jamais Totsuka ne lui prendrait la main. Plus jamais il ne filmerait en riant les bêtises de ses camarades. Plus jamais il ne prendrait en charge le dernier arrivé à HOMRA.

Le temps des chansons était terminé, révolu. La douce inconscience, leur routine sucrée s'était fracturée en mille morceaux lorsque le jeune homme avait rendu son dernier souffle. Ils avaient toujours été violent mais en général ce n'était qu'un jeu et ils n'avaient jamais rien pris au sérieux.

Ce n'était plus le cas.

Désormais ils avaient tous le cœur brisé et un désir de vengeance si brûlant que même le roi rouge finirait par se blesser. Non, c'était faux. La situation était encore pire que cela. Le roi rouge était déjà blessé.

Tout cela allait très mal se terminer, Anna le savait et Mikoto aussi, évidemment. Il l'avait su certainement bien avant elle, à l'instant même où il avait appris la mort de Totsuka alors que pour la jeune fille il avait fallu attendre un certain temps avant qu'elle ne réalise vraiment. Elle n'était pas du genre à se mentir, avec ses pouvoirs c'était d'ailleurs assez difficile néanmoins il arrivait de temps en temps, très rarement mais quand même, que son instinct de préservation soit plus fort et réussisse à voiler la vérité quand celle-ci était trop douloureuse.

Même si au final cela ne servait pas à grand-chose, la vérité finissait toujours par triompher.

Toutefois à cet instant aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment envie de l'affronter et de se pencher sur le futur. Ils voulaient juste profiter de ce temps ensemble. De ce moment terriblement douloureux mais étrangement apaisant car ils partageaient la peine de l'autre.

La relation qu'ils avaient entretenue avec Totsuka était particulière. Le jeune homme avait été le premier à voir en eux leur potentiel alors même qu'ils n'en n'avaient aucune idée. C'était lui qu'il les avait élevés à leur rang de roi et de princesse et avec Izumo, il était finalement devenu le seul à les connaître vraiment tous les deux. Mikoto était resté un asocial et Anna si elle prenait plaisir à côtoyer les autres membres du clan, ne se détendait pas autant qu'avec Mikoto, Totsuka et Izumo.

Cela n'empêchait pas la jeune fille d'être également consciente que les deux hommes n'avaient pas tout partager avec elle. Il y avait des non-dits, des gestes surpris et jamais expliqués, des questions sans réponses… La nature exacte des liens qui avaient unit le roi au jeune homme était tabou mais Anna était assez âgée et éveillée pour savoir que c'était différent de ce qui les reliaient à Izumo. Mikoto n'avait pas le même regard pour l'un et l'autre. Et lorsque le roi rouge ne maîtrisait plus ses pouvoirs, ce n'était pas son bras droit qui l'aidait à les canaliser mais bel et bien la présence rassurante du plus faible du clan.

Enfin et surtout, il y avait cette fois où Anna s'était réveillée en pleine nuit à cause d'un cauchemar, doucement elle était allée dans la chambre de Mikoto pour se coucher près de lui comme ça lui était souvent arrivé au tout début de son entrée dans le clan. Seulement Mikoto n'était pas seul. Sous les yeux éberlués de la jeune fille, les deux hommes dont elle était le plus proche était en train de s'embrasser. Anna était restée un long moment sans savoir que faire avant de finalement s'éloigner le plus discrètement possible. Heureusement ils ne l'avaient pas remarquée et une fois dans son lit elle avait eu tout le loisir de réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait vu et avait finis par conclure que cela ne la concernait pas et que de tout manière ça ne changeait rien pour elle.

Et en effet, à l'époque cela n'avait rien changé. Totsuka et Mikoto s'occupaient d'elle, ils l'aimaient et la protégeaient. Qu'ils soient amants ou amis, leur manière de la voir elle était identique.

Mais maintenant que Totsuka n'était plus, l'avis d'Anna sur la question changeait complètement. Ce n'était pas la même chose de perdre son meilleur ami ou la personne qu'on aime. Parce que même si dans les deux cas c'est extrêmement douloureux, même si dans les deux cas seul le temps permet de guérir et de retrouver quelqu'un d'autre, la solitude qu'on ressent lorsque c'est un amant qui part est bien plus forte. On peut avoir plusieurs amis très proches mais c'est bien plus rare de vivre en polygamie.

Et à cet instant, alors même que sa tête était posée contre le torse de Mikoto, la jeune fille sentait sans doute possible que peu à peu son roi érigeait des murs entre lui et les autres. Tout le travail que Totsuka avait fait pour l'ouvrir aux autres étaient en train d'être réduit à néant.

« Reste avec nous » murmura soudain Anna presque sans en avoir conscience.

C'était comme si les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans son consentement et pourtant ils exprimaient à la perfection ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle ne voulait pas le perdre lui en plus de Totsuka et pourtant elle savait du plus profond de son âme que ce souhait était vain et qu'il était déjà trop tard. Bien trop tard.

« Je ne pars pas » murmura Mikoto en passant une main dans les longs cheveux blancs.

Mais c'était faux. Il mentait. Anna le savait et lui aussi. Bien sûr qu'il partait, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?

Totsuka était mort et une plaie béante s'était ouverte dans son cœur. Il avait mal, horriblement mal. C'était une intensité de douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant et il savait instinctivement qu'elle ne guérirait pas. Il était condamné à la porter pour l'éternité.

Mais l'éternité ne serait pas longue, il n'avait pas les épaules, pas la force.

Alors que Mikoto serrait le petit corps d'Anna contre lui, il savait au fond qu'il était en train de lui dire adieu. Un adieu déchirant mais inévitable. Il avait perdu son libre-arbitre et désormais une seule voie s'ouvrait à lui. Une voie qu'il suivrait coûte que coûte et personne, non personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Même pas Anna. Sa petite sœur. Sa princesse. Si n'importe qui d'autre était mort, il aurait endossé son manteau de roi et il l'aurait protégée mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Totsuka. Alors non il n'avait pas la force de jouer au roi. Là, à cet instant, il était seulement un homme. Un homme seul et dévasté.

Quant à Izumo et Munakata, ils ne les écouteraient pas non plus. Même s'il les aimait de tout son cœur et qu'il savait avec certitude qu'il allait leur briser le cœur, il ne s'arrêterait pas pour autant. Et puis il ne les laissait pas totalement tout seul Izumo aurait toujours Seri et Munakata son devoir.

Au creux de ses bras, les pleurs d'Anna avaient diminué d'intensité mais sa main agrippait toujours son T-shirt avec force. Parce que c'était la seule manière que la petite fille avait trouvé pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas, que même si le combat était déjà perdu d'avance, elle continuerait de se battre. De se battre pour qu'il vive. De se battre pour un avenir plus heureux.

Et à cet instant Mikoto se souvint que c'était son anniversaire, que cela aurait dû être un jour heureux et il se sentit coupable. Coupable de lui mentir, coupable de vouloir partir alors qu'elle avait besoin qu'il reste, coupable de ne pas réussir à vraiment penser à elle. Alors doucement il posa ses lèvres sur sa tête et déposa un baiser. Avant de murmurer :

« Pardon, pardon »

 _J'aurais voulu te rendre heureuse ma princesse. Je le voulais vraiment. De tout mon cœur. Mais apparemment je suis plus doué pour la destruction que la protection. C'est à cause de moi que Totsuka est mort et je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner._

Anna leva la tête vers lui et comme si elle avait pu entendre ses pensées, répondit d'une voix un peu cassée :

« Mikoto…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée et Totsuka était d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

\- Sans moi il serait encore en vie.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais je crois… Non je sais qu'il n'avait aucune envie de vivre si c'était sans toi. »

Le roi regarda la petite fille et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'elle croyait réellement à ce qu'elle disait. Non ce n'était pas ce type de regard… plutôt qu'elle savait avec certitude.

Et son cœur brisa pour la millième fois de la journée. Si elle était aussi certaine de cela, c'était sûrement parce que Totsuka le lui avait dit. Et au fond cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. C'était tellement lui.

De son côté Anna se remémorait sa première rencontre avec le clan, la prévision qu'elle avait faite au jeune homme et sa réaction. Totsuka savait qu'il allait mourir s'il restait trop près de Mikoto et pourtant il n'avait rien fait pour s'en éloigner. Bien au contraire. Plutôt que de vivre une longue vie loin de ceux qu'il aimait, il avait profité à fond de chaque moment avec eux, de chaque moment avec Mikoto.

Anna ferait pareil.

Doucement elle se replaça dans les bras de son roi jusqu'à trouver la position la plus confortable. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et lentement sombra dans le sommeil.

De son côté Mikoto se tourna légèrement vers celui qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Izumo et lui échangèrent un long regard qui valait mieux que n'importe quelle discussion.

Dans les yeux de son roi, Izumo lu une immense tristesse, une résolution inébranlable et beaucoup d'amour. Quant à lui il avait transmis ses regrets, son incapacité à agir, ses promesses et sa colère.

Pourtant il n'en voulait pas à son ami. Il savait qu'il aurait réagi de la même manière s'il avait dû affronter la même situation. Et puis c'était Mikoto, le gars idiot et suicidaire. Seul Totsuka avait réussi à le modérer un peu. Et Totsuka était mort.

Au creux de son ventre une douleur aiguë se réveilla. Au même moment une larme, une seule coula sur sa joue gauche. Il ne prit pas la peine de l'essuyer. Elle ne faisait que passer.

Par contre il jeta sa cigarette et l'éteignit d'un coup de pied avant de se diriger vers Anna et de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras sans la réveiller.

« Ce fut une longue et douloureuse journée, alors je pense qu'elle mérite de dormir correctement. Dans un lit de préférence. »

Mikoto ne répondit pas mais il ne fit rien qui indiquait qu'il désapprouvait les actes de son second alors Izumo fit comme s'il lui avait donné son approbation. De toute manière même sans, il aurait agi de la même manière. Son roi était loin d'être dépourvu de compétences mais s'occuper des jeunes filles n'était pas vraiment l'une d'entre elle.

De son côté le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma d'un claquement de doigt et après que son ami est disparu de son champs de vision, il retourna son regard vers l'océan.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir retrouver son lit ce soir. Il serait certainement incapable de trouver le sommeil et personne ne viendrait le rejoindre au milieu de la nuit pour quelques caresses.

Alors il allait rester là encore un peu.


End file.
